3rd Titan War
by yelrac
Summary: After Battle of the Labyrinth. The titan Typhon is rising and Percy has to train the campers to defeat him, even thoug they all hate him for joining the titans in the previous war...  Percebeth.
1. Return to Camp

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and I do not own any of the characters**

**The 3****rd**** Titan War**

**Chapter 1: Return to camp**

My name is Perseus Jackson, and I live in Atlantis with my father Poseidon, the God of the Sea. I know what you're thinking right now. Why is he there? Well, during the war I joined the Titans. Yes, I know that was a stupid move; but I only joined the Titans to save all my friends. When Kronos took Olympus and brought me to fulfill the prophecy, I chose the Gods. The look on Kronos face was pure bewilderment. Then I turned around took Kronos scythe and drove it through his heart. The half-bloods were still at camp. So the Gods had a talk with me. I told them that I didn't want to go back to camp. Then, I asked them to tell everyone that I had died in battle. The Gods understood my choice and granted my wish. Then my father told me that I could come and train with him in Atlantis. So, which now explains why I live at the bottom of the ocean.

I have been training there for 3 years. But yesterday my father told me that the stirrings of the Titan Typhon were getting worse. He said that I must go to camp and tell Chiron and help to train the campers. As much as I didn't want to go back, I knew that I had to. So today I am packing and getting together my army of mermaids to head back to camp. The reason I am bringing my army (yes I lead an army) is because I am sure that a lot of the campers want to tear me to shreds. (Not that they could defeat me) Plus my father said that we are going to have a game of capture the flag. My army against the campers. When I say army I mean equal to the number of campers in the middle of summer.

_The next day_

Well today is the day that I go back to camp. My father has just sent us to shore. My whole army (including me) was wearing Greek battle armor with tridents on the breast plate. We go into formation and began to march. In case you didn't know this mermaids and mermen can will their legs back. All the campers were in the dining pavilion eating lunch. We all made sure to stay quiet until we could see them clearly. When we got to the pavilion I ordered my army to wait at the steps until further orders. I had also learned ancient Greek while I was with my father so I could communicate with my army better because the mer-people understand ancient Greek better than other languages. Then I turned to the campers and said in English, "I must speak with Chiron."

Then I saw Chiron walk to the center of the dining pavilion (I was still near the steps) and Chiron stated in a loud voice, "Who are you? Why have you come?"

Then reluctantly I removed my helmet and stated in a leader's voice, "My name is Perseus Jackson. I have been sent by Lord Poseidon to speak with Chiron."

"You can't be Percy. Percy is dead." His voice was filled with pain and sorrow.

"I have been living in Atlantis with my father. I was in hiding I guess you could say. I did not wish to return to camp after the war, so I went to live with my father and asked the Gods to tell everyone that I had died in battle."

"Why did you bring an army with you?"

"I brought my army because…"

"Wait. Your army?"

"Yes, my army. Something wrong?" I was getting impatient. Why couldn't he just let me deliver my message? I guess my glare put him off.

"No, no. Go on."

"As I was saying. I brought my army because my father said I should be prepared for a game of capture the flag. Me and half my army against the campers. I also brought them because I was afraid that the campers might try to tear me to shreds. Any questions?"

"No. Come with me to the Big House and tell me the message you have brought."


	2. The Message

**The 3****rd**** Titan War**

**Chapter 2: The message**

**Annabeths Point of View**

I just couldn't believe it. He was standing **right there. **After all these years I finally found out that he was alive. I remember the day after the battle the Gods came down to congratulate us on our victory.

_Flashback_

"_Congratulations on your victory," declared a proud Zeus. _

"_You all owe your victory to the half-blood Percy Jackson," stated Athena._

_At that moment I remembered Percy. He had joined the Titans. I said to my mother, Athena, in a tone seething with anger, "How could Percy have saved us? He is a traitor! He joined the Titans and turned his back on the Gods!"_

_A roar of agreement went through the crowd._

_Then the Gods explained what had happened. "When Kronos came and took Olympus he had Percy with him. He had Percy fulfill the Prophecy. But when it came time to choose the Titans or the Gods, Percy chose the Gods. Unfortunately though in the battle against Kronos, Percy died. As he drove Kronos scythe through his heart he accidentally got cut himself. "_

_End Flashback _

Now I had found out the truth. Percy was alive. Then silent tears started to stream down my face as Chiron, Percy, and his army walked out of the pavilion.

**Percy's Point of View**

Chiron took me over to Big House after I told my army to head back to the ocean and to come back tonight for capture the flag.

"What is the message you bring child?"

"The Gods have sent me here to help train the campers in sword fighting."

"Why?"

"The stirrings of Typhon are getting worse. The Gods have been training me for the past 3 years. I only came back to train the campers because the Gods think that Typhon will break free of his bonds."

"Oh. That is bad. Are you sure that they said he might break free?"

"Positive."

Just the Rachel Elizabeth Dare walked into the room. "Rachel! What are you doing here?"

"I am the new Oracle. Who are you?" I don't blame her for not recognizing me. I was much paler from being underwater so long and my hair was longer. I was also a few inches taller.

"It's me Percy, though most people call me Perseus now. The gods thought that it sounded more hero like. So, you are really the new Oracle? Apollo told me but I thought that he was playing a trick on me." Rachel then slapped me across the face. "I guess I deserved that." She then proceeded to call me many foul names and curse me for joining the titans. Luckily, I had been practicing controlling my emotions so I just let her rant. Finally she stopped and I asked, "Finished yet."

"Yes."

I told her all that was going on. "…and that is why I have returned. Otherwise I would be happily be spending the rest of my days travelling back and forth from Atlantis to Olympus."

"Well I am glad you returned then." She left and headed upstairs.

"Well, you may stay in the Poseidon cabin. We will have the capture the flag game tonight; then tomorrow, you may begin the campers training."

That Night

Well it was finally time for capture the flag. I had chosen a combination of my best fighters and some of the newer recruits so they could get in some more practice. We had decided to keep about 5 or 6 warriors guarding the flag. The rest of us would be dividing into ranks and coming at them from all sides. I just knew that this would be too easy. I mean, all of my warriors were trained by professionals that were trained by the gods themselves; but we were going to play anyways.

I knew that the campers would be out for blood tonight. Some of the campers are out for blood already, but tonight especially. Most of them are most likely furious with me for joining the Titans and then telling everyone I was dead. The campers who weren't out to kill me were so afraid that they won't come near me. I just hope that our performance doesn't scare any of the campers away from sword practice tomorrow. I told Chiron not to tell any of the campers the real reason that I had come. The Gods thought that it would scare some of them too much. Well, I hope this goes well.

**Annabeth's Point of View**

Most of the campers want to kill Percy tonight. He joined the Titans and then told everyone that he was dead. Sometimes, I wonder if he ever thought about how him joining the Titians would affect everyone on the side of the Gods…how it would affect me. It was like Luke all over again, only 10 times worse. I had finally come to the decision that I had loved Percy during that battle he got hurt. Then he went and betrayed us.

_Flashback_

_I was fighting my heart out. Kronos and his army had arrived at camp. We all understood that this wasn't the worst to come. Kronos was only here to try and capture Percy. _

_I had just killed a hellhound, and then I heard the scream. I turned, though I already knew who it was. I was hoping that I was wrong. I saw Percy laying there on the ground with Kronos standing over him. At that moment I realized that I loved him. I could never let anything happen to him. I tried to get over to him, but I was too far away. I watched as Kronos lifted him off the ground and whisper something in his ear. He replied to Kronos and he set him back on the ground. Percy then stood and turned toward the rest of the warriors. All of the fighting had ceased to watch. Kronos called all to attention. Then he said in that cold, evil voice, "Percy has something to tell all of you."_

_Then Percy spoke up. "I am very sorry to inform the campers of Camp Half-Blood and the Gods that I have decided to join the Titans."_

_After this gasps and roars of triumph went through the crowd. It was then that I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest._

_End Flashback_

How could he do that to me? Now he just shows up. I loved him, and he betrayed me. Now to start on battle plans…

Somewhere in the forest during capture the flag

I hadn't run into many of the other team yet. I have begun to wonder where they are. We had been at this for at least an hour. Where were they and where was their flag.

**Percy's Point of View**

We decided to go around the edge of the forest and sneak past their border patrol. We had set up a bunch of traps though to throw them off of our trail.

The flag was now in sight. They only had 3 campers guarding it. This was going to be too easy. I sent 6 of the best fighters near me to go tie and gag them. After they were done, we grabbed the flag and ran for it. We just got to the border and we saw that the campers' border patrol had all been tied and gagged by other warriors on our side. We had won capture the flag.

Chiron then blew the conch shell, sounding the end of the game. All of the campers came to the creek to join my army. As they walked up I saw all of my old friends. Grover. Thalia (she had quit the huntresses). Charles Beckendorf. Travis and Connor Stoll. Juniper. Silena. Clarisse. And the one person I hoped could forgive me for what I did the most…Annabeth. They were all glaring at me like I was something from Tartarus. I averted my eyes. I could not stand their hateful glares. Chiron then told everyone that we had won. He sent them all back to their cabins. I was dreading the next day when I had to give the other campers sword fighting lessons…


	3. Sword Lessons

**The 3****rd**** Titan War**

**Chapter 3: Sword Lessons**

Today was the first day that I taught the campers. I was putting on my armor. I figured that the campers would give me their all. My father gave me another sword called Earthshaker and morphed it with my old sword Riptide. It still worked great if not better. Earthshaker had powers similar to my father's trident (it could cause earthquakes) and it could also send out whirlpools. I really hope at least some of the campers show up…

Later That Day

It was after dinner and I was headed towards the Big House. None of the campers showed up for sword practice. Whether or not it was because they hated me too much or if they were afraid of me I don't know. I had finally arrived at the Big House. Chiron was just reaching the door. I called out his name. "Chiron, I need to speak with you."

"What is it my boy? Is there a problem."

"No Chiron…Well I guess it is a problem. None of the campers showed up for sword practice and when I tried to walk up to them to ask them why they didn't come they just avoided me, and I didn't want to scare them by chasing them down."

"Don't worry Perseus. They have never had a sword teacher before. They are most likely wondering why you are here," he sighed, "I will talk to them tomorrow. Is there anything else that you needed?"

"No Chiron. I am just going to IM my father and ask him if I can tell the campers. I will come and tell you what he says in the morning before breakfast."

At Percy's Cabin

I had just finished Iris Messaging my Dad. He had told me that he and the other Gods had just finished talking about that and that they had come to the decision that I should get the older more experienced campers (A.K.A. the ones that fought in the 2nd Titan War) in one class, and the other campers in other classes. They said I could tell the older campers about the war if they swore on the river Styx that they wouldn't tell the others. So I got ready to tell the older campers about the war tomorrow.

The Next Day

I quickly ran over to Chiron before the other campers got to the dining pavilion so that I could tell him what my father had told me last night. He quickly said that that was a good idea and told me to take a seat while he made the announcements about the change in the campers' schedules. There was little groaning when they saw the glare that Chiron was giving them. After he gave them a few stern looks though they stopped complaining. One of the older Apollo campers raised their hand. He had fought in the Second Titan War. I think his name was Jeremy; we were never friends. He asked Chiron why they were getting new schedules. Chiron just gave one of his elusive answers, "You will find out in due time." So, after I had made sure that the campers accepted this change, I headed back to my cabin to prepare for the day.

Later That Day

I had just finished instructing the younger classes when it was time to teach the small group of older campers (the ones I had to tell about Typhon). They had all arrived at the arena. I told them in a leader's voice, "I want all of you to take a seat. I have something to tell all of you."

After they had all taken a seat I took a deep breath to prepare myself for this speech. "I am acting as a messenger for the God's."

A camper interrupted me saying, "Isn't that Hermes job. You're not even a child of Hermes."

"I am doing this because Lord Zeus, Lord Poseidon, and Lord Hades asked me to. Any questions?" This was met with silence.

"Before I start all of you must swear on the river Styx that you won't tell any of the campers not in this class what I am about to tell you." All the campers did this.

"They told me to tell you that the Titan Typhon is rising; he is becoming harder and harder to contain. I have been training with the Gods for the past 3 years, and they have sent me here to train you." The look on most of the campers' faces was fear. "If you have any questions you will refer to me as sir or Perseus." We went through the lesson. Then the dinner bell rang.

After dinner I headed down to the beach. Being near the ocean helps to relax me. When I arrived someone was already sitting there. It was Annabeth. "Annabeth?"

She jumped. I had startled her. I watched her wipe her face. I think she had been crying. She said in a shaken voice, "What do you want Percy?"

"What, I'm not Seaweed brain anymore?" I asked her in a joking voice.

She ignored my comment and turned her head back to the ocean. Then I asked in a concerned voice, "What's wrong Annabeth?"

"Nothing's wrong. Even if something was wrong it wouldn't be any of your business."

"Then why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying!"

"Sure."

After a few minutes she said, "You're the problem."

"What did I do?"  
"You did lots of thing Percy. You joined the titans. You broke my heart. Then you let me believe that you were dead for three years, and you just show up one day saying that you've been in hiding." By now her tears were freely falling again.

"Do you want to know why I joined the titans?" She was silent so I continued, "I joined them to save you," surprise and confusion painted Annabeth's face. I walked over to her. "Kronos threatened to kill you if I didn't join him. I could never let you die. Never. Annabeth, I loved you. You always said that my weakness was caring for others and loyalty. I guess you were right." I just turned around and walked back to my cabin.


	4. Memories

**The 3****rd**** Titan War**

**Chapter 4: Memories**

**Percy's Point of View**

After I left Annabeth, I headed for my cabin wishing for the millionth time that day that everyone still thought that I was dead. After I got back to my cabin, I sat down on my bed and began thinking about my life after the 3rd Titan War. When I began my training the gods began to call me Perseus when we were training and eventually they began calling me that full time. I kind of liked that they did that. Sometimes being called Percy just reminds me to much of my past. I also had to learn to better control my emotions because I nearly destroyed a few buildings on Olympus when I lost my temper. I have been being more distant and I guess more harsh because I don't want to become attached to any of the campers because I don't want my fatal flaw to get in the way again. I will never again join the Titans. Hestia has become like a sister to me. She always understands. She has helped me get through some hard times.

_Flashback_

_Hestia and I were sitting in a park on Olympus when suddenly she asked me, "What is your biggest what if?"_

"_Well… I think that I have two. The first one would be 'what if I didn't join Kronos' and the other one would be 'What if I had stayed on Calypso's Island'. What is your biggest what if?"_

"_I think that my biggest what if would be 'what if I hadn't given up my thrown on Olympus. I didn't know that you had been to Ogygia."_

"_Yea, I ended up there when I was on my quest for the Golden Fleece. I have always wondered what my life would be like if I had stayed. I miss Calypso. I know that I was only there for a few days but still…" _

_We just sat in silence for a few minutes when Hestia exclaimed, "What if you ask the Gods if you can go and visit her!"_

"_Do you think that they would say yes?"_

"_I think that it is worth a shot. I will ask them because I have more sway with the council."_

"_Thanks Hestia." We both stood up and I gave her a hug and she ran off to ask the council._

_End Flashback_

The council said yes I have been visiting Calypso almost every weekend. We have grown very close, but I am still closer to Hestia. Hestia is still the only one that I will allow to call me Percy. Then I finally drifted into a sleep plagued with my usual nightmares of monsters, Titans, and a world ruled by Kronos. I still wonder what life would be like for me if I had chosen the Titans. In my dreams, I always stand by his side, but would he have just killed me to eliminate the threat…

**Annabeth's Point of View**

I just sat there in shock after he left. I dint know what to think. Finally, a thought broke through and of all the things that I could be thinking the thing that I thought was, 'he said that he loved me.' Does that mean that he used to love me or he still loves me? I was so confused. As I walked back to my cabin, I debated going and talking to him, but I looked towards his cabin and it looked like he was asleep. I decided to talk to him in the morning after breakfast.

**Percy's Point of View**

The Next Morning

I was awakened the next morning by my father calling my name. "Dad, why are you here?"

"We are had a meeting in Olympus this morning."

That caught my attention. I immediately sat up. "How does it concern me?" My father sat on the bunk opposite of me.

Then he told me, "They have decided to let Calypso come off of her island." I couldn't believe my ears. "Have you told her yet? Where is she going to stay? Will she stay here at camp or on Olympus?"

My father answered with a smile, "Calm down. No, we haven't told her yet. We are leaving that job to you. The council has decided that you can take a few days off from training to get Calypso off of her island and go and show her around New York some. She will be staying at camp I am going to go and inform Chiron so that he can prepare her a room in the Big House."

"What will he tell the campers about my absence?"

"I will tell him to tell the campers that you had to leave for a few days on official business. Now get your things together while I go and tell Chiron and then we will transport to Ogygia."

**Annabeth's Point of View**

I woke up that morning feeling very nervous. I was planning on asking Percy if he still liked me. I am not sure if I still like him or not. He did betray me, but based off of what he told me he only betrayed me to save me. I am so confused. I bet Aphrodite is have the time of her life watching my life. I walked over to the dinning pavilion and I didn't see Percy there. He was probably still sleeping. Well, it didn't matter because I had planned on asking him after breakfast. I went over to my table and passed the time talking to my siblings. Chiron stomped one of his hooves to get everyone to quite down. Then he told everyone, "First off I have some news. Perseus Jackson had to leave for a few days on official business for Olympus. So, you will not have an official teacher, but I still expect you to be practicing."

He continued to say a few other things, but I wasn't listening. He tells me that he loved me then disappears the next day. This is so frustrating. I will go to Chiron after breakfast and ask him if he knows where Percy is.

After Breakfast

I ran up to Chiron before he went to go and instruct the morning archery class. "Chiron! Wait I need to ask you something!"

"What is it Annabeth?"

"Do you know where Percy is?"

"I would start to call him Perseus if I were you I saw him get very angry at another camper for calling him that yesterday. He won't tell me why he wants to be called that yet. It is rather odd. Before the War, he got mad at anyone who called him that. And I cannot tell you where he has gone."

"Why can't you tell me, and who was the camper he got mad at? If it was someone he knew well I don't think he would have gotten mad. He never would have before."

"Because I promised on the River Styx that I wouldn't tell anyone where he has gone and it was two people he yelled at actually and it was Thalia and Grover."

"He yelled at Grover! Are you sure! Thalia maybe but not Grover."

"It seems that young Perseus has changed quite a bit over his stay with the Gods. I only hope that his time spent with the gods will prevent him from being led astray again…" With that, he walked off to teach his archery class.


	5. Calypso

**3****rd**** Titan War**

**Chapter 5: Calypso**

**Percy's Point of View**

I couldn't wait to see Calypso. My father had taken me to her island. I knew just where to find her. She was almost always in her garden. I easily found her. "Hey, Calypso."

"Perseus! It's so good to see you! I thought that you were stuck at Camp Half-blood?"

"I was training the campers there, but I was allowed to leave to tell you some very exciting news."  
"Well then, spit it out and tell me what is so exciting!"

"The Gods have agreed to let you leave your island and come to Camp Half-blood with me!"

"She stared at me with a shocked expression. "They really agreed to let me off of my island?"

"Yep."

"This is so exciting!"

"Come on lets go to the beach my dad is waiting for us. Do you need to get anything first?"  
"No, I'm good let's head to the beach."

We quickly made our way to the beach where my dad was standing. "Ok dad, we are ready to head out to Camp Half-blood."

"He looked at me with a smile on his face and told me, "Ok, but first we have to stop by Olympus to pick something up."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise. The Gods also wish to give something to Calypso."

"Thank you, Lord Poseidon for allowing me to leave Ogygia," she told my father with a slight curtsy.

"You are very welcome. Besides it is time we stop holding old grudges like this when any of us would have done the same thing in your place. Now let's be on our way to Olympus."

**On Olympus**

We had just made it to Olympus. "So, Dad, what is it that we came here to get?"

"It is a surprise. Come on it is waiting for us in the throne room." The three of us quickly made our way to the throne room. When we arrived, I was surprised to see Zeus and Hades there. My father made his way to stand by them.

"Welcome to Olympus Calypso."

"Thank you Lord Zeus for allowing me off of my island."

"You didn't deserve to stay there any longer. Here is a gift from myself and the other Gods." Zeus handed Calypso a bracelet with a pearl set in it and a hair clip with a pearl set in it. "They turn into a shield and a sword if you press the pearl." She stared at them lovingly. "Thank you Lord Zeus. You are most generous." She bowed to him and backed up a few steps. Then Lord Zeus turned to me and said, "Perseus, your two cousins Phoenix and Jason will be accompanying you to camp half-blood. They will be helping you to train the campers, and it will allow the three of you to get in some practice." Phoenix and Jason walked out from behind Lord Hades. Phoenix was the son of Lord Hades and Jason was the son of Lord Zeus. I know what you're thinking. The Big 3 are forbidden to have children. Well let me tell you, the Big 3 are terrible at keeping oaths. The Gods decided that they would keep Phoenix and Jason on Olympus and if they became too much of a danger then they would kill them. I am slightly older than them, but only by a few days. Phoenix looks a lot like Nico, but he is taller and is slightly tanner. His hair is slightly longer than mine. Jason is about the same height as me and Phoenix. He is the youngest out of the three of us. He has black hair that is a little shorter than mine, and his eyes are an electric blue. We all look like brothers except for our eyes. Our eyes are the thing that makes you able to tell the difference between us. They turned to me and said in unison, "Hey, Perseus!"

I quickly walked up to them and said, "It's going to be nice having a few friendly faces around camp! I have decided that the campers are destined to hate me."

"It can't be that bad," Jason told me.

"Everyone there glares at me constantly like they want to kill me or they are afraid of me. The only reason that they are cooperating is because they don't want to be killed by Typhon like little bugs."

"Well, we will be there to help you. Though I am afraid that they will be just as afraid of us as they are of you," Phoenix told me.

"Well we may as well get going," Jason said, "How are we getting there?"

Lord Hades smiled, which let me tell you isn't a pretty sight, and said, "We are going to teleport you."

My father grabbed me and Calypso, Lord Zeus grabbed Jason, and Lord Hades grabbed Phoenix and we teleported to camp.


	6. Proposing a Fight

**3****rd**** Titan war**

**Chapter 6: Proposing a Fight**

**Percy's Point of View**

It was lunch time at camp when we arrived. We teleported into the center of the dining pavilion. Most of the campers stared in shock at seeing the big three Gods. Chiron quickly trotted over bowed and said, "Welcome. What brings you all to Camp Half-Blood?"

Lord Zeus stepped forward and told all present, "We have come to bring Calypso, Perseus, and his cousins Phoenix and Jason. Jason is my son and Phoenix is a son of Hades." At his words, gasps went through the crowd. My father then said, "Well we have important thing to be doing so we must be going." At his words he teleported back to Olympus with Zeus and Hades. Chiron then turned to me and asked, "Is what they say true?"

"Yes Chiron. This is Calypso, Jason, and Phoenix." I pointed to each of them as I said their names. "I will go and show them where they will be staying while they stay at camp." With that, the four of us turned around and walked towards the cabins. I showed Jason and Phoenix where their cabins were and told them to meet me at the sword arena for sword practice after they were settled in. I began walking Calypso to the Big House when I noticed that she looked like she was in some kind of trance. "Calypso, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It's just it has been so long since I have left my island. It's a little overwhelming." I just chuckled and told her, "Well, come on and I will show you where you will be staying. Sword practice is in 30 minutes if you want to come."

We had arrived at the Big House. "I think I will just explore some."

"Ok, see you at dinner."

I walked over to the arena to practice and I saw that Jason and Phoenix had beaten me there.

"Hey Perseus," Phoenix called.

"Hey guys."

"So, when is this class you teach? The one with the Titan War survivors," Jason asked me.

"It is about 30 minutes after they finish eating lunch, which should be about now. Though, something tells me that some of them will show up early. Let's practice."

We had been practicing for about 20 minutes without using our powers when Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth walked over and sat down in the stands. We stopped fighting and turned to look at them. I stepped forward and said, "Practice doesn't start for another 10 minutes."

Annabeth stood to speak for them, "Percy…"

I cut her off, "You will address me as Perseus." I wish people would get that straight.

"Perseus then. We just wanted to meet your cousins."

Phoenix stepped forward, "Well, my name is Phoenix, son of Hades. I believe that you are my brother," he pointed to Nico. "Father speaks of you often is nice to meet a sibling of mine that is not dead."

Then Jason stepped forward, "I am Jason, son of Zeus. You are my sister Thalia, correct?"

"Yes, that is me."

"Well it is nice to meet you."

Annabeth took charge again with a look of confusion on her face, which is rare for any child of Athena. "How do you know who any of us are? And how have I not ever seen you on Olympus wile I am there working on the buildings?"

Jason spoke first, "Just because we live on Olympus doesn't mean we are oblivious to all that is going on. You were all saviors of Olympus and have been on many quests. Plus we have been living with Perseus here for the past 3 years, and despite his willingness to talk about it, he has told us about his life at camp and quests that he has been on. And Olympus is a big place. It was easy to avoid you."

Thalia spoke, "Well, it seems to me that the Gods weren't very good at keeping their oath."

I spoke again to change the topic, "Since you all came early, you may as well get in some practice."

We practiced until Jason, Phoenix, and I had defeated them twice. By then the rest of the campers in the class had showed up by then. "Ok class, Phoenix and Jason will be helping me to train you. So, follow their orders just as you would follow mine. Pair off into groups. Preferably someone you are not used to fighting so you will know less of what to expect."

"Wait sir." I quickly turned to look at the person who had spoken. It was Clarisse.

"Yes Clarisse, what is it."

"Since your cousins are here will you fight each other so that we can see what it is we are supposed to be doing?"

"Do you want us to fight one on one or all three at once?"

"All three at once. We haven't practiced that yet."

I looked to Phoenix and Jason. They nodded their heads in agreement. Phoenix asked, "With or without minimal use of powers?"

Jason replied, "It could be a bit dangerous, but it is always good to get in some practice. If one of us feels like we are losing control then we can call a truce."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Ok, but let's go to a different spot. I don't want to destroy the training area. Chiron would probably make us repair it. Does anyone have any suggestions that wouldn't give one of us too much of an advantage and no one will be devastated if we destroy it?" I turned to the students now, and noticed that Chiron had walked up. "Chiron, do you have any suggestions?"

"You could go to the top of the cliff at the edge of camp. It is high up, it has a stream running through it, and many large boulders and trees providing shade."

"That sounds excellent. Let's go."


	7. The Fight

**3****rd**** Titan War**

**Chapter 7: The Fight**

**Percy's Point of View**

Jason, Phoenix, and I hadn't been wearing armor so first we went to our separate cabins to get our gear. This was a serious fight if we were going to be using our powers. We all made it up to the cliff to find practically the whole camp waiting for us.

Phoenix turned to me, "I don't remember there being this many people in that class before."

"There weren't. It seems as though word got out that we were doing a demonstration," I answered.

Jason turned to the both of us, "Well, it may be beneficial for the other campers to watch and see what a real fight looks like. Plus it might be fun to see all of their faces when we use our powers. Most of them probably haven't seen a child of the big three use their powers," Jason said.

Phoenix smiled, "Yes, our siblings don't really seem like the type to use their powers against other campers and most certainly not each other. I thought you said Thalia was a huntress, but I didn't see any of the other huntresses."

"I guess she quit. As I have told you before, I think most of the reason she became a huntress was to postpone the prophecy. She was a day away from 16, I still had a few years until I was 16, Nico was still a little kid, and we didn't even know about you two, though both of you are a few days younger than me. Well, let's get this fight over with. Who wants to state the rules? Neither of you want to? I guess I will then." I turned to the gathered campers. Chiron called for silence so that I could state the rules. "We have agreed to do a fighting demonstration. Be sure to keep well out of the way. If it looks like anyone might get hurt run to your cabins as fast as you can."

Someone walked up to the front of the gathering of campers. I recognized him as the new camper that had arrived yesterday. "Excuse me sir, but why would it be dangerous for us to watch you three fight."

Jason stepped forward, "We are the children of the Big Three Gods."

"I have seen Thalia and Nico fight and it's never dangerous to watch." I looked at the boy standing in front of me and saw that he really had no idea what any of us could do. I felt sad that he would more than likely be thrown into a war soon. Forced to grow up to fast, to soon. I turned to him with a sad smile on my face. I knelt down so that our eyes were about on the same level, I'd say this boy was only about 6 years old. "What is your name?"

"My name is Theo sir, son of Hephaestus."

"Well Theo, fighting in the outside world is a bit different than fighting here at camp. All children of the Big Three Gods have enormous power. It is dangerous for us to fight each other, but Jason, Phoenix, and I have had practice holding ourselves back. So, we shouldn't harm anyone, but it is a possibility that one of us could lose control."

Jason stepped forward, "But don't be afraid."

Then Phoenix stepped forward, "Yes, you don't have to be afraid because we are on your side."

With that, we walked to the center of the clearing and got into ready stances.

**Annabeth's Point of View**

They were getting ready to fight. I was still kind of mad at Percy for telling me that he loved me, which I now believe that he meant in past tense, and then bringing Calypso to camp, and for snapping at me to call him Perseus. I don't see why he has such a problem with being called Percy. I heard the clang of swords and realized that I had been daydreaming. The fighting was intense. Suddenly they all backed up from each other. I couldn't figure out why they were doing that until it got darker, it began storming, and the waves were coming up so high that the tops were getting onto the cliff. They were using their powers. Then they quickly descended on each other. The fighting got more and more complicated. I could barely see through the rain. The ground began to shake and the sky got darker. I began looking for Chiron because I wasn't sure how much longer it would be safe up here. As I was looking for him the rain suddenly stopped and everything went back to how it was before, as if the fighting had never happened. Percy had won the fight. Phoenix and Jason were on the ground, but they didn't look hurt. Soon enough they were up on their feet. Jason turned to the gathered demigods, "I hope that this was a good demonstration."

Chiron spoke, "Your fighting was spectacular."

Percy spoke then, "Thank you Chiron. All demigods that are supposed to be at sword practice report to the arena now. All other demigods return to whatever it is you were doing before."

I headed back to the arena. Thalia walked up to me and said, "That was really good fighting. I don't think I have ever seen anything like that, and I saw Percy fight in the Titan War."

"Well thank you for the compliment pine cone face."

We quickly turned around to see Percy, Jason, and Phoenix standing there with smirks on their faces. Thalia smacked Percy on the arm. "Don't sneak up on me like that kelp face." Surprisingly he just laughed.

"I wouldn't push her too much farther Perce. I can just feel the annoyance radiating off of her."

"Anyways Thalia, our parents want you and Nico to come in for a bit more practice so we can teach you a few tricks. Have either of you been practicing your powers?"

"Not really. There hasn't been anyone who could really train us. It scares the other campers."

"Well, stay after and we are going to start training you. Agreed?"

"Agreed." With that Percy, Jason, and Phoenix walked on ahead.

"They were nice to you." I guess my voice gave away too much of my bewilderment because Thalia started laughing.

"They aren't evil monsters. They are allowed to be nice. As long as you call them by their correct names, they are nice to all of the campers. You obviously haven't had much of a conversation with Percy since he got back, and if you did, it must not have been a good one. They are really nice to me and Nico. You should see Percy work with the younger campers. I don't think a single one of them hates or fears him anymore, you know because of the whole Titan thing."

"Why do you trust him so much? Do you like him?"

She looked at me with a sad look in her eyes, "Annabeth, he told me why he joined the Titans, or rather I snuck up on him and tackled him, and then asked nicely if he would tell me. Meaning I held my spear to his throat until he told me. That was probably the first night he was here. It is more or less like it was before. He is like a little brother to me, and now there's Phoenix and Jason. I am not really sure what to think of them, but Percy and the Gods trust them and that good enough for right now."

"I guess it's just that I have only seen Percy teaching our class and he is always so serious. He used to be so care free. Now he looks like he's carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, and I know what that feels like."

Thalia's voice got quieter, "Wars do that to people. And there is another one coming. If you think about it now that Percy is back, don't you think everyone will expect him to help save everyone like last time? You know how he likes to take responsibility for others."

"I guess you're right. We should head over to the arena now."


	8. Phoenix

**3****rd**** Titan War**

**Chapter 8: Phoenix**

**Percy's Point of View**

"Ok, now that we have given you all a demonstration, get to practicing. I will go around and give you pointers." I went over and sat down on a bench with Jason and Phoenix. That fight took a lot out of me.

"Hey, Perseus, Jason and I are going to head back to our cabins. That fight took a lot of energy."

"See you later then." I began walking around giving tips to the campers. I just hope I can get them all ready before the war. Soon enough practice was over. "Thalia. Nico. Ready for some extra practice?"

Nico smiled which for a son of Hades can be a bit scary, and said, "Ready as ever, but aren't Jason and Phoenix coming?"

"No, they aren't coming. It's just me. First, we are going to work on some focus techniques. Close your eyes and search for the power within you. When you find it, will it to come to the tips of your fingers."

As they were doing this, I set up a few targets. I noticed that they had both found their power. "Good. Now open your eyes. Thalia, you aim for the left target. Nico, you aim for the right." They both hit the center of the targets.

Thalia turned to face me. "Why are we just aiming for targets? You should know we can do that. You've seen us use our powers before."

"That was just the beginning. You two go stand over there. Block everything I throw at you with your powers."

I started throwing orbs of water at them. They blocked a majority of them, but they were still pretty wet when I stopped.

"Ok guys, we are going to be practicing like this for the next couple of weeks. Stay after again tomorrow." I sent them to their cabins to get some rest before dinner. After I had capped riptide I headed out to the ocean.

When I got to the beach, it was deserted. This was one of my favorite spot to think. I took my shoes off and stepped into the water. I felt a rush of energy. I was tired after the fight and training. After I had been sitting there a while, Phoenix walked up.

"Hey Perseus. What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking about the war. Is something wrong? You look a little conflicted."

"I am having girl troubles."

"Girl troubles! With who?"

"Calypso. I thought you would be the best person to talk to since you two are practically brother and sister. I was hoping you could give me some pointers on talking to her."

"Well, I happen to know that Calypso likes you too. Almost every time I go to visit her, one of the first things she asks is how you are doing. My suggestion would be to just be yourself. I would try to avoid talk about heroes that have been to her island though, unless she brings the topic up first. She likes flowers, especially moonlace."

"Thanks for the advice."

"Just remember, I will hurt you if you hurt her."

"Course Perseus." Then the dinner horn blew and we headed over to the dining pavilion.

**Authors Note: Sorry this was a short filler chapter. I am having writers block and can't decide what to do next. I am trying to decide between the three of them competing for immortality, Phoenix and Jason are immortals and Percy is going to become an immortal as soon as he finishes training the campers, all three of them are already immortals and the campers find out somehow, or some idea I haven't thought of yet. Please check out the poll on my profile page and vote!**


End file.
